Let's Take A Selfie
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Zoe is on her way back to Holby, she wants Max to take her back and with the memories of last time, she's sure he will.


Zoe looked down at her phone once again as she sat in her car back in Liverpool, staring at her phone had become common for Zoe Hanna since she'd left Holby ED, not because she was willing it to ring, but more because of the picture that faced her every time the screen was illuminated. Each time a picture of her and Max pouting at the camera faced her, both of them were clearly happy and that's what she missed. Max had become a part of her, a part she didn't know how to survive without let alone be happy without, she thought that she'd been in love before and most deeply with Nick Jordan, but it seemed pale in comparison to what she felt for Max. She glanced at the picture once more before she put the keys in the ignition, knowing that by the end of the day she'd have seen Max again, and regardless of what happened next she'd always have the memories, especially the one she was reliving now.

* * *

><p><em>"Zo..." Max whined playfully.<em>

_"That's Dr Hanna to you. Seriously Max, someone could easily overhear you." Zoe stressed quietly._

_"Really? Because from what I can tell, and please correct me if I'm wrong, we're in your office the door is closed, and no one else is in here." Max told her cheekily as he watched the smile she was trying to suppress spread across her face._

_"But anyone could easily walk in..."_

_"And they wouldn't know anything that had just been said but if it panics you that much then lets meet outside for a cigarette break."_

_"Fine." Zoe replied, knowing that she was unable to say no to anything Max wanted. "Have you actually done any work today?"_

_"See that's not something that you answer honestly to your boss so my answer would have to be yes. You haven't got any employee out there that works anywhere near as hard as me."_

_"Is that so?" She asked as she moved closer to Max and continued. "Someone should probably reward you then."_

_"I have the perfect thing in mind, come on." Max laughed, seeing her confusion as he took her hand and opened the door, dropping it as he did._

_"Max, what are we doing?"_

_"Going for that fag break that I spoke about?"_

_"You want a fag break to be your reward?" Zoe asked, as nothing Max said did anything to clear the fog of confusion._

_"Don't be stupid."_

_"Okay, we're outside now, what is it you want?" Zoe asked now they were down an alley way at the side of the ED._

_"Take a selfie with me." Max told her, a serious look across his face._

_"A what?" Zoe asked, wondering just how old she'd got without realising._

_"A selfie, a picture in other words. It's what the camera on the front of your phone is for."_

_"Fine, as long as you don't do anything with it." Zoe sighed, and raised her eyebrows as she saw Max giggle. "I meant put it on the internet or anything." She said as she got her phone out and opened the camera, turning it to the front camera as she did so. "God I look awful today."_

_"No you do not, you look..."_

_"I swear if you say hot or sexy I am going back inside." Zoe warned._

_"I wasn't, I was going to say terrible but now you mention it, you do look particularly gorgeous today. The purple earrings are a nice addition." Max smiled, knowing that he bought her those earrings._

_"I'm still not convinced that they aren't from Claire's Accessories or somewhere."_

_"Well that's for me to know and for you not to find out."_

_"Like I wasn't supposed to find out about the flowers?" Zoe asked playfully._

_"No, that was careful placing of the receipt on my part."_

_"If you say so. Anyway, are we doing this picture or not?"_

_"Yes, pout."_

_"Pout?"_

_"You always look extremely sexy when you pout, I'll pout too if it makes you feel better."_

_"Fine." Zoe said as they both pouted and she pressed the capture button, laughing slightly as she saw the end result._

_"I dare you to make it your lock screen." Max pushed._

_"Dares? What are we, 12?! Anyway, you know I can't, anyone could see my phone."_

_"Fine, send it to me though."_

_"If I must, but like I said if I see it on the internet then I will not be happy."_

_"Are you ever?" Max playfully responded._

_"I can think of a few times." Zoe laughed as she pushed Max back against the wall and kissed him before walking off._

* * *

><p>The more she thought about her return to Holby, the more she was sure that t Max would take her back, after all he did tell her he loved her before she left, and now she'd come to realise that she loved him too.<p> 


End file.
